


Meet the Wife

by neverananghel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, I don't know why I wrote this, Luhan has a wife, M/M, Please Forgive me, but this is not infidelity i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverananghel/pseuds/neverananghel
Summary: When Luhan first told Minseok he had a wife, Minseok laughed. When Luhan told him it was true, they fought. Now, he's meeting her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from aff
> 
> forgive me for any grammar errors or inconsistencies huhuhuhuhuhu

It was a joke at first.

 

When Luhan calls Minseok saying that he will stay at the office for the night because of extra work, Minseok will pretend to worry and say, “Maybe you have a wife living somewhere and you’re actually going home to her.” He does not notice the shake in Luhan’s voice when he will answer no and laugh, telling the idea is absurd. Minseok then will laugh too, and tell Luhan he will be there when he comes home the next day.

 

Never, as in _never_ , has Minseok imagining that when he asks Luhan what’s wrong will the idea of Luhan having a _wife_ come true. Minseok laughs, ignoring the trembling of his fingers and wishes, no _pleads_ , for Luhan to take it back. “You’re joking, right?” His voice is as smooth as glass, but there is an underlying depth to his words. Cold beads of sweat forms in his back and suddenly, it feels like it’s the middle of winter rather than spring.

 

Luhan sighs, which makes Minseok shake even more, and slumps over his position on the sofa, rubbing his hands on his jeans. Luhan starts, “Unfortunately, I’m not.”

 

They fought.

 

It is the biggest fight they have for all three years of their relationship. That night, Minseok, known by the people close to him as the man who does not shed a tear, cries.

 

\--

 

Minseok wakes up the next morning with eyes and cheeks puffier than usual. He notices that the space beside him is empty, neither is it warm which means that Luhan did not sleep on their bed.

 

He gets up and heads to the living room, assuming that if Luhan did not sleep on their bed, he would be on the couch (if he did not leave their home). But, instead of a huddled form on the couch, what he sees is Luhan talking with someone on the phone.

 

"It's not exactly easy telling him that I am married, you know." He hears Luhan sigh.

 

_So maybe it is the wife,_ he thinks. His chest feels like being constricted and he clutches a hand on his shirt just above his heart to help ease the pain.

 

"I know you're doing this for me. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Tell Jongin and Sehun I will call later. Bye."

 

Luhan hangs up and turns around to find Minseok staring straight at him. _Impeccable timing,_ Luhan thinks. Minseok’s expression is indecipherable, but he notices the clutched hand and he feels his heart ache too.

 

"Up to what did you hear?”

 

Minseok removes his grip on his shirt and takes a step closer to Luhan. _Nothing will be sorted out if we just keep escaping forever._

 

“Luhan, I think we need to talk.”

 

And so they do.

 

\--

 

"Minseokkie! Are you done already? We're going to be late!"

 

Minseok groans inwardly. He hates the state of mess he is in now. He isn't ready, both in physical and mental aspects. He is still in a sort of daze right now.

 

"Minseokkie?"

 

Luhan peeks from the doorway to their room only to find Minseok in the midst of thrown clothes in the floor. "What the--"

 

Well, this is new, Minseok in a state of mess. Clothes are haphazardly thrown to any surface available (oh, there is one on the window too), the closet doors are hanging wide open revealing an almost empty state.

 

Kim Minseok, loved and hated by his beloved boyfriend because of his (obsession with) cleanliness, to be found in the middle of a chaos _he_ (obviously) made, is almost seeing an entirely different person.

 

Stopping his train of thoughts, he steps into their room and picks a white long-sleeved cotton shirt along with a simple denim pants among the pile of clothes on the floor. He orders, "Now, get dressed."

 

Minseok looks at Luhan blankly, as if only processing what is happening, then he stares at the clothes handed to him. They were simple, _too simple_ , in fact. He looks back at Luhan and he notices that his boyfriend is only clad in his favorite black Mickey Mouse sweater and denim pants.

 

As if reading the unspoken question in his mind, Luhan says, "She does not like people who dress too fancily. Plus, it's not as if we are going to be facing my parents. It's just her. She does not judge anyone on just how they look on the outside." Luhan finishes with a smile.

Minseok relaxes a little at Luhan's words.

 

"Now go get dressed. She may not judge on the outside, but she hates tardiness." Minseok turns aghast, but Luhan is already making his way downstairs, his laugh echoing through their room.

 

\--

 

The first thing that Minseok's mind processes when he sees Luhan's _wife_ is that she's _gorgeous._ Not just pretty, not just beautiful, but _gorgeous_.

 

Despite that Luhan's claims that they were about to be late, they arrive a quarter earlier than the meeting time. They have ample time for idle chatter when the cafe's door swings open and the bells chime.

 

Under the dim soft lights of the cafe, long black hair that could rival a raven’s black feathers, beautiful hazelnut brown eyes, a sharp nose, pink thin lips, a petite but beautiful body, the just-arrived customer waves through the crowd with an air of elegance and purity. Minseok has already admitted and fully accepted his ual preference since high school, but that does not stop him from admiring the beauty of the newly arrived customer.

 

From beside him, Luhan exclaims, "She's here!" Minseok is too busy admiring the walking angel that just entered the café when Luhan elbows him at the ribcage and then it clicks. _This woman is Luhan_ _’_ _s wife._ Another hint is that Luhan waves to her and when she notices, she smiles, and walks towards them. _If this was Luhan's wife, how could he leave her?_

 

She sits across the two of them and greets, "Hello, I'm Kim Junhee, unfortunately Luhan's wife."

 

Her voice is also melodious, he notes. He smiles despite being frozen, ignoring Luhan's snort from beside him.

 

Suddenly, she turns to him, "You must be Minseok? Finally, I was able to meet you!" When she smiles at him, a genuine it's-really-nice-to-meet-you-I-don't-bite-smile, he can't deny the tugging at the corners of his lips. Maybe this isn't so bad after all.

 

\--

 

Minseok's content to see Luhan and his wife--Junhee, bicker like kids over whose looks managed to capture more hearts. Luhan does not like being argued, and they don't really argue, so the sight he is witnessing currently is new, but welcome nonetheless. Luhan continues, "So, as I was saying, I am older and you should listen to me!”

 

Luhan huffs and Minseok tries (barely, to be honest) to contain his laughter. Across them, Junhee takes a sip of her Choco Java Chip frappe then rolls her eyes. "Yeah, right. Your argument is invalid when you act even more childish than your sons.”

 

With this, he really burst out laughing. They turn to look at him with questioning eyes. A few moments later, the two joins him in his laughing spree. Their laugh consist nothing of malice, pretentiousness, or worry. Just a carefree feeling, like they've been friends for years.

 

Their joy stops only when they hear the ringing of someone's phone. Minseok checks his phone but it's not ringing, and from the expression on Luhan's face, neither is his. When he turns to Junhee, she's already talking.

 

He does not want to eavesdrop, but he can still make out her statements.

 

"No, Jongin. You and Sehun had had enough chocolates for today."

 

"Yes, I'm with him right now."

 

"Your _appa_? Okay, wait."

 

Junhee looks at Luhan, and immediately gives the phone to him. Then, she shoos him away.

 

And that leaves Minseok alone with Junhee. Which is nerve-wracking (for Minseok , at least. He doubts if Junhee experiences nervousness with her composure and forever smiling face). There is a comfortable yet somehow awkward atmosphere between them.

 

He drifts his eyes over the whole coffee shop just to avoid looking at Junhee. He can't guess her assessment of him. Is he good enough? Has he given signs that were bad? They were having a good time, too. He thinks and thinks and thinks that he forgets that Junhee is just across from him.

 

When he turns back at her, he sees her gazing fondly _at Luhan_. Her stare holds a different meaning. It is not like what he sees in Luhan's eyes when he catches him staring at him. Nor is it similar to how he looks at Luhan. Her eyes reflect pride and genuine happiness.

 

He looks at Luhan and he can make out that he's laughing even with the distance. His expression immediately softens.

 

Out of nowhere, Junhee says, "Thank you, Minseok-oppa. For making him happy."

 

And that's when Minseok realizes that Luhan and Junhee's relationship is not of a wife and a husband, but of a sister and a brother. Of a family. They need each other for assurance in life and advices. They are a source of strength for one another. They are protective of each other, and they fight, too. Despite of the remaining ties for them, they genuinely wish each other happiness.

 

He feels relief wash over him. All the tension about this meeting has vanished and he just feels proud. So, he replies, "You're welcome."

 

When Luhan gets back to their table, he immediately finds his place beside Minseok. He says as a greeting, "I hope you hadn't seduced my baozi yet." And then he pouts.

_Too much for being mature, huh,_ Minseok thinks.

 

Junhee's only reply is a hearty chuckle.

 

\--

 

As they lie in bed that night, Minseok recalls everything exchanged between Junhee and him.

 

_"Thank you, Minseok-oppa. For making him happy."_

 

A small smile creeps past his lips, pride beaming in his eyes. Luhan is asleep beside him, arms around Minseok's waist, head tucked under his chin, and he thinks he wouldn't have his life any other way.

 

_"You're welcome."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what came to me and i wrote this
> 
> forgive me
> 
> also chat me up on twitter! @cheonsassime


End file.
